


Sin Pijama

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Honestly this is ridiculous, I haven’t written in a while, Kim is a tease, Plot Twist, oblivious Trini, sleepover with no sleep, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: A collection of short stories where basically Kim and Trini end up without pajamasNothing to do with Becky G’s new song- not really, I just think the title is cool





	1. SLEEPOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a storm coming   
> And Kim doesn’t want to be alone

Sin pijamas 

“You smell good” Kim announced dreamily as her body leaned closer into Trini’s.  
Trini scoffed and playfully pushed Kim away  
“What do you want Hart?”  
“Im kinda sleepy”  
“You want me to go?”  
Kim pouts her lips and throws her arms around Trini dramatically  
“Noooo please I hate being in this house alone and plus I heard on the news there’s going to be a big storm tonight”.  
Trini rolls her eyes and and turns to face Kim  
“Fine”  
Kim’s eyes light up with glee and her cheesy grin grows wide  
“Love you”  
“Yeah sure you do”  
Trini groans as she thinks about spending the whole night being close with Kim.  
Trini makes her and Kim some quesadillas in the kitchen as Kim sits on the couch and admires her view, Kim’s not used to this feeling. She’s usually the one dealing with people fawning themselves over her and yet here she is shamelessly checking out her best friend. Kim usually notices her pouted lips, her gorgeous eyes, her sharp jawline and the smile Trini only uses for her but right now she’s noticing Trini’s ass and Trini has no idea. Kim grows bored of waiting for Trini to finish cooking  
“Hurry up and get you’re cute little butt in here”  
“Kim you are such a princess will you wait another 5 minutes”.  
Trini chuckles to herself as she shrugs off Kim’s weirder than usual behaviour, maintaining the thought that their relationship was strictly platonic. Until Kim wraps her arms around Trini’s waist from behind  
“Hi” Kim whispers into Trini’s ear  
Trini almost drops the bowl she was holding and she feels her heart pick up what feels like a thousand beats a minute  
“Kim what are you doing?” She tried to feign annoyance  
“I’m bored and hungry and you just looked so cute”  
Kim says girlishly as she steals grated cheese from the bowl. Trini slaps her hand like she was scolding one of her little brothers and Kim just smirks and fakes and shocked face, her dark eyes widening.  
“You know I could be into that”  
She says seductively as Trini frowns at her  
“What is with you werido?”  
Trini’ Questions as she sets the table.  
“What?”  
Kim answers doe eyed as she sits down opposite Trini  
“Did you smoke something? Or have you been hanging with Zack too long?”  
Trini returns suspiciously.  
Kim throws her head back laughing and Trini tries not to admire how beautiful Kim is, her striking features highlighted when she smiles.  
“I’m just happy and I like teasing you”  
Kim says cheekily as she takes a mouthful of food.  
Trini rolls her eyes and tries to concentrate on eating her food, Kim is playful throughout eating the meal and Trini tries her best to ignore her but inside she is smiling at Kim’s flirtatious behaviour even though she knows she going to get hurt.  
“Seriously that rain is so loud”  
Trini whines as she and Kim sit back on the couch to watch whatever crap Kim thinks is excellent tv on Netflix. Kim covers them with a blanket and scoots closer to Trini again  
“I think it’s cosy”  
Kim smiles as she buries her nose into the crook of Trini’s neck. Trini feels herself getting hotter and isn’t sure how much longer she can take being this close to Kim.  
“You wanna go to bed?”  
Kim randomly announces throughout an episode of The Gilmore Girls and honestly Trini couldn’t be more grateful.  
“Erm sure”  
Trini stutters because Kim’s phrasing could of been better  
“Cool”  
Kim smiles sweetly as she pulls Trini up with two hands from the couch, almost pulling her into her arms. Trini stumbles as she’s stands and their faces almost meet. Trini smiles awkwardly as she watches Kim’s face intently as she studies her thought process. Kimberly Hart doesn’t really do thought processes though and scoops Trini into her arms and carries her bridal style up the staircase. 

Kim throws a squealing Trini onto her bed, which of course is a beautiful four poster.  
“Oh my God Kim”  
Trini cries out breathlessly as Kim giggles loudly  
“See got you right where I want you now”  
Kim says nonchalantly as she heads to her vanity to brush her hair.  
Trini overlooks the comment and admires the way Kim’s waves frame her face, and smiles at how much she adores Kim’s beauty mark near her mouth.  
“Kim I don’t have any pajamas”  
Trini says quietly as Kim turns round to face her, Kim stands quietly for a few moments and enjoys the way that Trini’s scoop neck t-shirt has slipped during their trip up the stairs and is showing some generous cleavage.  
“Honestly I’d prefer you without pajamas”  
Comes Kim’s response, she’s serious and she says it so smoothly.  
Trini actually gasps, she thinks she might have lost a breath, she’s not sure if she gasped out loud- she’s too shocked to care.  
“What?”  
Is all Trini can manage as she feels herself breathing deeper.  
Kim smirks at her and bites her lip and if Trini wasn’t mistaken she was eyeing her up like prey. Kim walks over towards the bed, not ever saying anything, Trini is sitting up by now and Kim sits herself on the end of the bed.  
“You know I’m not really one for ‘great talk’ Trini”  
She explains as she puts a hand to Trini’s cheek, Trini’s lips part and she looks at Kim in utter bewilderment.  
“It’s not one of you’re best qualities no”  
Trini tries to chuckle lightheartedly, feeling a lump in her throat  
“So I’m just going to do what Kimberly Hart would do best in this situation”  
Kim says gently as she slides her body closer  
“Oh referring to yourself in 3rd person”  
Trini says sarcastically  
“Trini?”  
“Yes”  
“Shut up”  
Kim says pointedly as she kisses Trini, and now suddenly it all makes sense to Trini as she gets used to the taste of Kimberly’s kisses. Jason was muttering something only the other day about her being oblivious and now she sees that he wasn’t just talking nonsense. Even Billy had picked up their chemistry, has Trini been in denial all this time?  
Oh fuck  
The penny has dropped, especially now as Kim pulls Trini into her lap and allows her hands to wander over the top of Trini’s clothes. Trini finally shakes off her stunned deer feeling and begins grasping at parts of Kim, deepening their kisses. 

Trini pulls Kim’s tank top over her head and of course Kim is wearing the most beautiful white lace bra, contrasting beautifully with her complexion. Trini is visibly in awe of the sight but Kim doesn’t let her linger for long enough as she begins to pull Trini’s t-shirt off. Leaving her in a sexy black bra that Kim very much likes, she cups Trini’s breasts and smirks- oh how Kim definitely likes boobs.  
Kim then kisses Trini’s neck which makes Trini release an amazing sound that turns Kim on even more she then moving her mouth to Trini’s ear and whispers  
“Now I am going to get you without pajamas tonight”.  
Trini finally regaining some control over the situation undoes Kim’s jeans and gently leans her down onto the bed, she smirks at Kim  
“You know in Spanish we say Sin Pijama”  
Trini says the words rolling off her tongue fluently, she sees Kim pant and swallow hard.  
“You know it sounds sexier in Spanish”  
Kim mumbles almost incoherently as Trini works kisses down her body  
“Maybe I’ll teach you some words to scream then or maybe you could just start with my name”  
Trini Says cooly as she expertly removes Kim’s underwear and indeed works on making Kim scream her name.  
Kimberly Hart has learned her lesson, I mean she has got her own way but she’s learning the hard way.... not that she’s  
Complaining.  
Kim’s pajamas are left untouched on the chair in her bedroom, she never planned on wearing them anyway. 

The End


	2. HEATWAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this into a short story collection  
> This is inspired by the beautiful hot weather we are having in England right now

Angel Grove has never been this hot- yeah sure it enjoyed beautiful Californian sunshine, but this? This was pure fires of hell hot!!!! This was a heatwave and even superhero’s aren’t built for that.  
“Trini”  
Kim whines as she throws herself onto a pile of cushions that are on the floor  
“Kim I’m hot too so please be quiet”  
Trini huffs as she rubs a wrapped popsicle across her temple and pulse points.  
“Guys come on, let’s go swimming?”  
Zack announces as he appears in Trini’s kitchen sans shirt  
“Gross Zack nobody wants to see that”  
Trini scoffs completely unimpressed  
“Yeah Trini’s right”  
Kim agrees throwing a small cushion at him.  
Zack chuckles quietly and a devilish grin appears across his face  
“Oh like that is it Kim? Well we all know who you would like to see without a shirt on”  
He walks off outside after that because of course he does.  
Trini smiles and raises her eyebrows  
“And who might that be?”  
Kim- the Kimberly Hart actually blushes and her eyes look down low  
“He’s talking shit”  
She says quickly, standing up and pulling down the hem of her shorts so she was covering more flesh again.  
“Well I’m just saying if you don’t ask Jason out soon he might fall in love with Billy”  
Trini says smugly  
“Ewwwww really? Jason ? I don’t think so”  
Kim says disgustedly as she puts on her shoes .  
Now Trini was confused that seemed like a genuine response, so who did Kim have a crush on?.  
“Yo T grab a bathing suit and hurry up I’m melting here, wanna get down the mines quick”  
Jason shouts up the stairs whilst biting into ice cream , Billy frowns at him and then gently pulls Jason’s arm down away from his mouth  
“Jason I’m very fond of you but could you please stop eating ice cream like that?”  
He says softly  
“Yeah Jase you sound like a piranha why are you eating it like that?”  
Zack adds knotting his eyebrows.  
Kim huffs and folds her arms  
“Jason you are so disgusting”  
She pouts much to his horror.  
“Ha well we all know who you don’t find disgusting don’t we?”  
Zack says smugly as he actually winks towards Kimberly  
“I will punch you”  
Kim retorts  
“See she’s rubbing off on you and you aren’t even dating yet”  
Zack teases as he pulls Billy out the front door into the yard  
“I’m too hot I gotta get outside”  
Kim almost wails as she flits frantically after Billy and Zack leaving Jason alone.  
Trini arrives downstairs in very tiny denim shorts and a simple t shirt, Jason throws an arms round her  
“You ready little one?”  
He smiles, she flings his arm off her and groans  
“Dude it’s too hot don’t touch me and if I wasn’t actually melting I would hit you for calling me little”  
She manages to say with a little bite despite the rising temperature.  
“Nice shorts by the way”  
Jason smirks as they head into the yard to follow the others, she punches him in the bicep.

“Guys how much longer”  
Zack shouts loudly so that his voice echoes , he sounds like he’s about to give up on life  
“Well it’s gonna be twice as long for Trini to walk because she’s so short it takes her longer”  
Jason shouts back he’s ahead walking with Billy, and Kim keeps making kissing faces towards them.  
“Dude I will end you”  
Trini shouts back as she stops to take a breath and tugs on Kim’s arm to make her stop, Zack throws himself on the ground and it doesn’t get him the attention he requires.  
“What’s up daisy duke?”  
Kim smiles and gestures suggestively towards Trini’s shorts, Trini blushes and looks awkwardly at the floor and just glances at Zack he seems to be pretending he’s dead.  
“I’m so hot , please pour that bottle of water over me please”  
Trini says desperately and well Kim can’t say no, seeing how she is genuinely struggling in the heat.  
“Okay hold on”  
Kimberly unscrews the cap and pours the cold water of Trini, pours some on her self and the remainder on Zack to wake him up  
“BITCHES”  
He screams like a little girl and the loudness of it makes Billy and Jason stop in their tracks and turn around.  
“Hey good idea guys”  
Billy says beaming, he takes off his shirt and they all stand aghast  
“Woah B”  
Zack shouts clearly impressed with the view, Trini and Kim wolf whistle and Jason just stares and looks confused. Trini suddenly gifted with a burst of energy runs off ahead leaving Kim and Zack alone  
“Ugh now she’s all wet”  
Kim sobs  
“Ha and not in the way you would like”  
Zack returns- Kim pushes him over  
“Zack stop trying to ruin my life”  
She smirks walking off and leaving him to his own device. 

Eventually they arrive at the lake and Zack throws his t shirt and shorts straight off and dives in, leaving Jason and Billy to quickly follow suit. Trini takes off her shorts and t-shirts and Kim stares , Trini is completely unaware but Kim enjoys the view. Trini heads towards the cliff edge when she feels a hand grip a wrist  
“Hey”  
Kim says softly but biting her lip suggestively, Trini looks at her curiously  
“What?”  
Trini asks quietly  
“You erm look hot in a bathing suit”  
Kim smiles, Trini smirks awkwardly and shuffles on the spot  
“Thanks, erm you too”  
Trini returns whilst shaking her head at Kim’s weirdness and turns back to jump of the edge  
“Trini?”  
Kim calls  
“What?”  
Trini rolls her eyes  
“Sorry”  
“Sorry for what Kim?”  
“This”  
Says Kim as she hurtles them off the edge into the lake below.  
“I can’t believe I fell for that again”  
Trini groans allowing the water to consume her. 

Later that day they lay on Trini’s bed, trying to cool in the sticky evening heat.  
“I’m so glad the boys have gone”  
Kim says as she rubs a cold towel on herself  
“Yeah I’m too exhausted to deal with them, they are like hyperactive children and my brothers are away with my parents for the weekend”  
Trini says enjoying the a/c finally kicking in  
“I mean I love them and all but I like it when it’s just us”  
Kim says dreamily as she rolls over and sits up, before Trini even realising what she was doing, Kim was taking her clothes off leaving her in just her underwear.  
“Dude”  
Trini cries out trying to avert her eyes  
“What? Oh come on Trini it’s too hot to sleep in pajamas”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
Trini frowns still trying to avoid looking at Kim, Kim shifts her body so she’s facing towards Trini and Trini doesn’t really have a choice but to face her.  
“Oh come on Trini it’s a million degrees, we are best friends and it’s not like haven’t seen you in a bathing suit today”  
Kim reasons, her eyelashes fluttering delicately like she’s trying to appeal to Trini’s better nature.  
“Ok you wear whatever you want or lack of whatever you want I’ll stick to my pajamas thanks”  
Trini says smugly  
“You are too hot , don’t be ridiculous”  
Kim says over the top whilst placing her palm on Trini’s forehead as if she was checking her temperature, Trini tries to duck and move Kim’s hand away. Kim only becomes more playful and begins to wrestle with her  
“Kim, Kim no I’m sticky and sweaty and gross please leave me alone”  
Trini says her voice laced with giggles and false annoyance, the more she struggles the more Kim becomes dominant. The tackle ends with Kim straddling a glistening Trini and forcing her Pajama top off her and discarding it.  
“Fine you win”  
Trini scoffs laying in her bra and pajama pants, Kim grins widely and diverts her eyes towards the pajama pants.  
“Oh no Hart you aren’t getting in my pants that easily”  
Trini jokes, Kim raises her eyebrows and smirks  
“Oh really?”  
Kim says tackling Trini one last time and removing the offending pajama bottoms  
“Because I thought that was pretty easy”  
Kim says breezily, Trini grunts and pulls Kim down by her bra strap and pulls her into a heated kiss  
“Not as easy as that princess”  
Trini returns satisfied.  
“For the record I don’t think we’ll be needing these either”  
Kim smiles at the underwear still adorning Trini’s body  
“It is a heatwave after all”  
Trini giggles as she pulls Kim into another kiss 

The End


End file.
